


En ti mi querido Larry

by sonidos_de_desesperacion



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Amor platónico, Declaracion de amor, Declarations Of Love, Drabble, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Romance, Romance, Sin respuesta
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonidos_de_desesperacion/pseuds/sonidos_de_desesperacion
Summary: Pensamientos que tiene el joven faraón respecto a Larry, una declaración de amor pero sin respuesta.
Relationships: Ahkmenrah & Larry Daley, Ahkmenrah/Larry Daley
Kudos: 7





	En ti mi querido Larry

En ti mi querido Larry, vi mucho de lo que alguna vez fui, pero créeme cuando te digo que no te amo por mero narcisismo.

Tontamente pensé que podría manejar cualquier situación y más pronto que tarde supe que no, siendo un inexperto me encontraba totalmente indefenso, llegue a sentir terror en algunas ocasiones porque de verdad pensé que no sobreviviría, fui blanco fácil de una traición interna. La vida me puso a prueba, pero no resulto como esperaba, me vi obligado a dejar de pensar en mi porque tenía en mis manos algo mucho más importante, no podía simplemente rendirme. Sentí impotencia y no dejaba de verme a mí mismo como un gran fracaso, y la prueba de ello es que rápidamente fui olvidado.

Pero no te amo únicamente por aquellas sensaciones en común que tuvimos, si no por todas aquellas cualidades que posees y yo no.

Admiro mucho al hombre que fuiste y también al que eres al día hoy, aunque tuviste miedo como todos aquellos que estuvieron antes que tú y creíste haberte vuelto loco, sí, querías rendirte, dejar que fuese solo una mala noche y evitar más problemas, pero tenías una razón importante para quedarte, volviste y a pesar de todos los tropiezos decidiste que realmente valía la pena intentarlo.

Podrías haber hecho tu trabajo más fácil encerrándonos, para que no tuvieses que lidiar con tantos problemas, si nos hubieses negado la libertad hubieras ganado la tuya sin tantos dolores de cabeza. Mira a tu alrededor y ve lo que has logrado, has hecho que algunos dejen el odio y otros su mal comportamiento, no fue aquella noche ni sus circunstancias, fuiste tú Larry, nos volviste a todos una familia.

Nos devolviste todo aquello que hace tanto tiempo no teníamos; Libertad, amigos y una familia, con ello me hiciste sentir que de verdad pertenecía a este lugar, un muy inusual hogar.

Como faraón siempre obtenía grandes tesoros y recompensas, se me daba todo lo que pedía y hasta lo que no, por eso te ruego no solo como un faraón, si no como un hombre, un hombre que es amo y señor de aquella gran magia, que si tu mi amado, aceptaras esta propuesta de volverte uno conmigo, más allá del tiempo y la muerte, que me otorgaras aún más felicidad de la que ya me has dado, que me entregaras aquello que nunca he tenido, aquello que es el amor de alguien que me ve como su igual y por ello sé que tu cariño es totalmente genuino, si aceptaras podría decir finalmente y con total seguridad que he sido el único hombre que ha tenido todo lo que cualquiera pueda desear.


End file.
